


Piglets and Kittens and Byleths, oh my

by reallyyeahokay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ranma 1/2 Fusion, Animal Transformation, Art, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), You don't need to be familiar with Ranma 1/2 to read this, just a silly little ficlet, the premise of that manga is pretty much explained in the ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyyeahokay/pseuds/reallyyeahokay
Summary: Byleth, Dimitri, and Felix stumble on some cursed springs. Oops?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Piglets and Kittens and Byleths, oh my

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Emily, Mer, Nebs and Liv for listening to me make jokes about this idea haha.

Felix feels like he's going insane. Byleth's complete lack of concern regarding their current predicament is so mindbreaking that Felix refuses to even think about their reaction until they return to Garreg Mach. He can’t even look in their direction. Dimitri's reaction to the situation is frustratingly calm as well. The way he only looks mildly perturbed makes Felix's rage boil over every time he sees his face.

"It's a major vulnerability! Your enemies can exploit it!" he yells. He can't believe that he has to resort to logic to make Dimitri understand the mess they're in. At least Byleth is still _human_ when they get doused with water. "You turned into a piglet! You'll turn into a tiny fucking piglet any time you get rained on!"

Dimitri shrugs. "We both wear armor that covers nearly all of our skin, and it seems cold water needs to do more than get on our clothing to turn us. We can test the limits when we return to the Monastery. I’m sure our friends can assist us in finding the limits."

They can only hope they'll get back to Garreg Mach before someone takes advantage of their predicament, Felix thinks angrily. The road they're on, barely more than a deer trail through rough terrain, doesn't seem like it will lead them to any towns with means for them to contact the rest of their House. 

As it is they've spent two days separated from the rest of the Blue Lions. An ambush had caught them all unawares on their way back from training with the Kingdom Knights. The confusion and their unfamiliarity with this area near the border of Faerghus and the Empire had driven Byleth, Dimitri and Felix far from civilization during the battle. In the conflict with the last of their pursuers they’d quite literally tripped into some cursed springs that had changed the very nature of their beings. 

“Oh dear,” was all Byleth had said while they rescued a screaming Felix from the prison his shirt and pants had become. He’d suffered a heart-stopping moment when he saw Dimitri’s empty uniform before Byleth fished a tiny creature with Dimitri’s bright blue eyes from the folds of his clothing. Byleth, still human, had taken their new height, hips, and breasts in stride. Dimitri had become, of all things, a tiny boar piglet small enough for Byleth to easily tuck into the crook of their arm. And Felix had become a fucking oversized dark-furred housecat. It was only luck that the next morning they'd stumbled across hot springs and Byleth insisted they’d feel better if they were all at least clean. Doubly lucky that Byleth had been carrying the clothing Dimitri and Felix had shed during their transformation so they could get dressed when they discovered hot water turned them back to their original forms. Now they're human again, a bit damp, very hungry, and hoping to not run into any enemies as they travel on foot.

"I'm truly a boar prince now," Dimitri says, almost quietly enough for Felix not to hear. He doesn't sound upset about it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Felix's screaming at Dimitri's joke is what Sylvain later claims alerted him to their location. Felix does not take Sylvain saying "You were yowling like an angry cat!" very well.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Sorry this is so short if anyone wants to take this idea and run with it feel free!! Also I'm over on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/sea__bee) but it's not that much fire emblem… yet...


End file.
